Zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort
by Iriendis
Summary: Mein erstes Fanfic über ein Gamer-Mädel, das unfreiwillig und unvorbereitet ingame landet. Ursprünglich aus einem Gedankenspiel entstanden, wie sich jemand aus unserer Wohlstandsgesellschaft wohl auf so einem Planeten schlagen würde. M-Rating vorsichtshalber, da es sowohl blutige als auch ggf. erotische Momente geben wird.
1. Intro

**Mein erstes Fanfic :D Viel Spaß dabei und hinterlasst bitte auch Reviews, damir ich mich verbessern kann.**

**Kursiv geschriebene Zeilen sind entweder gedacht oder gelesen.**

* * *

Sie spürte Sand zwischen ihren Fingern, fein und staubtrocken. Die Metallplatte an ihrer Wange war hart und auf einer komischen Art und Weise warm und kühl zugleich. Sie war von Müll bedeckt: Metallstücke, Fetzen aus Papier und Stoff und weitere Dinge, die sie nicht sofort erkennen konnte und vom Geruch her auch nicht weiter identifizieren wollte. Die Luft war heiß und genau so trocken wie der Sand.

Als sie sich langsam und leicht benommen auf der Metallplatte aufsetzte, auf der sie bäuchlings gelegen hatte, fand sie sich im Schatten einer seltsamen Felsformation mitten in einer Wüste wieder. Der Sand um sie herum reflektierte das Sonnenlicht auf eine fast blendende Weise und ließ lediglich eine kleine Straße unweit von dem Schutthaufen, auf dem sie saß, erkennen. Der Schatten der Felsen ging bis auf die Straße und noch ein kleines Stück darüber hinaus.

Ihr Kopf war leer. Einige Momente lang starrte sie nur orientierungslos in die Gegend, unfähig einen Gedanken zu fassen.

Dann stellten sich die Verwirrung und die Fragen ein: Wo in aller Welt war sie? Wie ist sie hierhin gekommen? Warum war sie hier? Wurde sie entführt? Was ist passiert?

Sie kletterte von der Metallplatte herunter und ging langsam, sich immer und immer wieder umsehend auf die Straße zu. Als sich an der Straße angekommen weder eine Antwort auf ihre Fragen noch eine Möglichkeit der Orientierung oder sonst etwas Bekanntes fand, begann Verwirrung zu Panik zu werden und sie vergrub die Hände in ihren langen Haaren, während sie zwischen umschauen und auf die Straße starren wechselte.

Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Wo sollte sie jetzt hin? Was ist, wenn man sie einfach hier hingeworfen hat und sie niemals heim finden wird? Was, wenn sie überhaupt nirgends mehr hin finden wird?

Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte langsam zu atmen, die Panik niederzukämpfen und ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

Okay, hier zu bleiben machte keinen Sinn. Weit und breit war kein Leben geschweige denn Wasser zu erkennen. Sie wäre elendig verdurstet. Also entschied sie sich die Straße in irgendeine Richtung zu verfolgen, schließlich musste sie ja mit einem Ziel gebaut worden sein.

Bevor sie in die Sonne trat, zog sie ihre Lederjacke aus und hielt sie sich zum Schutz vor ebendieser über den Kopf. Dann ging sie los.

Es war wirklich Wüste soweit das Auge reichte, bis auf weitere Felsen; einige wie Hügel geformt,andere wie Säulen und wiederum andere wie Brücken aus dem Nichts ins Nichts. Zwischen diesen Felsen schlängelte sich die Straße weiter und wurde schließlich von ihnen verborgen.

Während sie ihrem Weg folgte, ging sie in Gedanken ihre Situation durch: Sie trug noch ihre Klamotten, die sie auf dem Heimweg von der Arbeit an hatte – Jeans, eine schlichte, weinrote Bluse, schwarze, nicht sonderlich hohe Stiefel und die Lederjacke – und konnte sich nicht entsinnen, zu Hause angekommen zu sein. Das heißt, was auch immer passiert ist, es muss auf dem Weg nach Hause passiert gewesen. Sie fühlte sich, mal von der Hitze - die sie zwar nicht ins Schwitzen brachte, aber bestimmt umbringen würde, wenn sie nichts zu trinken findet – abgesehen, körperlich recht gut. Sie durchsuchte beim Gehen ihre Hosentaschen: Portemonnaie, Papiere, Geld, Schlüssel. Es war alles noch da. Also konnte man Raub, eine Vergewaltigung oder ähnliche Misshandlungen ausschließen.

Das war beruhigend, verwirrte aber noch mehr, denn es erklärte immer noch nicht, warum man sie zu so einem Ort gebracht hatte. Die nächste Wüste, an die sie denken konnte, lag viele tausend Kilometer von ihrem Wohnort entfernt und wer würde denn einen solchen Aufwand für eine unwichtige Studentin betreiben? Für eine Frau in einer Großstadt in der es wesentlich lohnendere Ziele gab?

Auf jeden Fall stand fest, dass man sie verschleppt haben musste. Von selber, war sie jedenfalls nicht hierher gekommen.

Mit diesem Gedanken erreichte sie den Schatten des ersten Felsen, hinter dem man den weiteren Verlauf der Straße und weitere spitze, bergartige Felsen viel weiter weg erkennen konnte. Ihr Blick blieb allerdings an einer großen, demolierten Plakatwand, keine 100 Meter von ihr entfernt, hängen und mit einem Schlag zweifelte sie an ihrem eigenen Verstand.

Das Plakat begrüßte alle Passanten: _Welcome to Pandora. Your final destination. Guaranteed._


	2. Teil 1

„Unz unz unz unz"

Leicht genervt ließ Zed sein Werkzeug sinken und sah von der Leiche auf dem Tisch vor sich auf. Der Claptrap fuhr seit Stunden vor seiner Werkstatt hin und her und fabrizierte das, was der kleine Roboter als seine Version von 'Arbeitsmusik' bezeichnete. Zed empfand es eher als ablenkend. Wie sollte er so seine Studien weiterführen? Gerade als er an einer sehr interessanten und sehr empfindlichen Stelle am menschlichen Körper arbeitete...

Er legte das Messer mit einem Seufzer zur Seite und trat aus dem Tor um den Roboter, der wieder außer Sicht gerast war, zur Ruhe zu bringen. Zu seiner Überraschung fand er ihn am Zwischentor zu seiner Linken zusammen mit einer Fremden an.

„Guten Tag, junge Dame.", sprach er sie an und ging langsam und ruhig auf sie zu, „Kann ich-"

Er brach seine Frage ab und blieb kurz stehen, noch bevor er sie überhaupt erreichen konnte. Die junge Frau war heftigst zusammengezuckt und starrte ihn wie einen Geist an. Sie war unbewaffnet, hielt einen improvisierten Sonnenschutz über sich und war dennoch eindeutig überhitzt und leicht dehydriert.

'Erweiterte Pupillen, leichtes Zittern, unsicherer Blick...aber anscheinend keine Drogen im Spiel.', überlegte er, während er ruhig und immer noch mit freundlichem Gestus die letzten paar Schritte zu ihr machte, 'Absolut konfus und kurz vor Panik...'

Sie war definitiv nicht für eine Reise gekleidet und konnte auch nicht aus der Gegend kommen, dafür war alles zu sauber und ordentlich und sie hatte weder Ausrüstung noch sonst irgendwie geartetes Gepäck dabei. Außerdem würde niemand mit langen dunklen Haaren sich draußen herumtreiben, ohne sie zusammen zu binden. Das heizt einfach zu sehr.

„Mein Name ist Zed. Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Sie weiß nicht, warum sie hier ist. Sie stottert nur.", mischte sich Claptrap mit seiner hellen, künstlichen Stimme ein. Er klang etwas beleidigt.

Zed seufzte leicht genervt, nach einem ganzen Tag, wo diese Stimme das Einzige, das man zwischen dem gelegentlichen Brüllen der Skags hören konnte. „Eigentlich habe ich mit ihr und nicht mit dir geredet...Kommen Sie, Sie müssen auf jeden Fall etwas trinken..." Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und schob sie leicht in Richtung der Werkstatt. Sie blickte wirklich ängstlich drein, die Pupillen derartig erweitert, dass er Schwierigkeiten hatte, die Augenfarbe zu erkennen und unter seiner Hand war sie konstant am Beben. Aber immerhin ließ sie sich von ihm zu dem Haus bewegen, auch wenn sie dabei die Siedlung ungläubig anstarrte.

Drinnen angekommen ließ er sie sich auf einen Kasten setzen und holte eine Flasche mit Wasser, die er ihr gab. Sie starrte die Flasche für einen Moment nur an, realisierte aber, noch bevor Zed etwas sagen konnte, was sie da hielt, öffnete die Flasche und trank gierig.

Er lehnte ruhig an den Tisch und wartete bis sie leer getrunken hatte. Sie schien sich ein wenig beruhigt zu haben, auch wenn sie die Augen geschlossen hielt und den Kopf erschöpft nach vorne hängen ließ. Es schien ihm klüger erst mal zu schweigen und darauf zu warten, dass sie das Wort ergreift.

Ein dauerte auch nur ein paar Momente, bis sie das tat. Sie öffnete die Augen, blickte ihn an und verzog die Mundwinkel leicht nach oben, während sie ihm die Flasche reichte.

„Vielen Dank."

Unwillkürlich musste Zed bei dem kläglichen Versuch zu Lächeln schmunzeln. Sie hatte eine angenehme Stimme. Nichts besonderes, aber immerhin angenehm. Vor allem, wenn man sonst nur selten Abwechslung von Claptraps Gequäke bekommt.

„Kein Ding. Trinken hilft dabei einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, nicht wahr ? Was machen Sie eigentlich hier, Miss...?"

Sie öffnete den Mund, als wolle sie etwas sagen, hielt aber kurz inne und sah kurz mit leerem Blick in eine Ecke, bevor sie wieder ihn ansah und antwortete.

„Esther...einfach nur Esther...und...ehrlich gesagt", sie fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und holte sich die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, „Ich hab keine Ahnung."

Er stutzte und zog die Stirn in Falten.

„Wie, keine Ahnung...Wie sind Sie - bist du denn hierher gekommen?"

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

_Hm, eine Amnesie? Sie hat keine Anzeichen einer Kopfverletzung..._

Langsam ging er um den Tisch herum auf die Seite, an der er zuvor an der Leiche gearbeitet hatte und sammelte die Klemmen und Zangen ein, mit denen er den Bauchraum offengehalten hatte. Die Hitze hatte ihm das Subjekt jetzt sowieso fast ruiniert, also kann er auch gleich alles wegräumen. Er blickte sie beim Wegräumen ruhig an und bemerkte, dass sie ihn auch beobachtete, nicht weniger verwirrt, aber sichtlich ruhiger.

„Kannst du dich denn erinnern, was du gemacht hast, bevor du ..naja...hier angekommen bist?" - „Ich war arbeiten. Hatte Feierabend und wollte nur noch nach Hause." - „Und danach?" - „Keine Ahnung...danach war ich...da draußen irgendwo."

Das 'da draußen' begleitete sie mit einer Geste zum Tor aus Firestone raus.

„Wo hast du denn gearbeitet?"

Wieder zögerte sie bei der Antwort, wieder der Blick in die Leere.

„Nicht...auf Pandora."

Sie wusste mometan nichts sicher, außer, dass sie entweder gerade aufs Übelste verarscht wurde oder sich auf echt dünnem Glatteis bewegte. Pandora gab es für sie nur in Computerspielen. Zwar waren die Borderlands ihre Lieblingsspiele, gerade wenn sie abschalten und einfach Spaß beim Viecher abschießen haben wollte, aber es waren nur Spiele. Nichts Reales. Also entweder erlaubte sich da jemand einen wahnsinnig aufwendigen - auf der Strecke zwischen der Plakatwand und Fyrestone fand sie ein reichlich lädiertes, aber völlig authentisch wirkendes Skelett eines Skags - und kranken Scherz mit ihr, oder sie hatte den Verstand verloren.

Das hatte sie gedacht, bis sie in Fyrestone ankam. Sie hatte Glück, dass die Banditen in den Gassen am Eingang sich gerade verzogen und sie nicht bemerkten als sie sich hereinschlich. Dass sie bewaffnet waren und das mit echten, voll funktionstüchtigen Waffen, ließ sie schaudern und ihren Puls in die Höhe schnellen. Ein Scherz konnte das so nicht mehr sein, nicht, wenn sie wirklich Gefahr lief, erschossen zu werden. Dass die dritte, unwahrscheinliche und unlogische Möglichkeit war, dass sie wirklich auf Pandora war, in der Welt eines Computerspiels, war erst zu ihr durchgedrungen, als sie vor Claptrap und Zed höchstpersönlich stand.

Und dass das noch weitere Probleme mit sich bringen konnte, wurde ihr klar, als Zed anfing, ihr Fragen zu stellen.

Esther war nur ihr Zweitname. Daheim wurde er nur benutzt, wenn es Ärger gab. Ihr eigentlicher Name war Angelika, von den meisten Angel genannt. Den Namen konnte aber sie nicht nennen, nicht mit dem Wissen, wer Angel hier ist, wie die ihre Finger in den Aktionen der Kammerjäger haben wird und was das für Folgen haben wird...

Und dass sie nicht von Pandora und höchstwahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal von irgendeinem hier bekannten Planeten stammt, das konnte sie so auch nicht sagen. Man würde sie nur wie ein weiteren Irren abstempeln, wenn sie Vermutungen über Paralleldimensionen oder Ähnliches anstellen würde.

Sie war froh, dass Zed es bei ihren Antworten beließ und nicht weiter nachfragte. Ihr war klar, dass ihm das alles wohl sehr fragwürdig vorkam und er sich bestimmt so einiges dachte, während er Werkzeug wegpackte und in seiner Ecke herumkramte.

Aber egal wie sie hergekommen war und egal wie komisch die Situation gerade war, sie muss zusehen, dass sie irgendwie klarzukam. Und mit dem Wissen, dass sie von der Gegend und den Menschen hier hatte, blieben ihr nicht viele Optionen.

„Ehm...Zed?" - „Ja?"

Er blickte nicht von seiner Arbeit auf.

„Gibt es...eine Möglichkeit für mich hier irgendwie... unterzukommen? Nur für ein paar Tage, bis ich weiß, was ich machen soll. Ich werde natürlich versuchen irgendwie dafür aufzukommen. Irgendwie...",sie zuckte mit den Schultern und machte eine hilflose Geste, „Vielleicht mit helfen...Dinge reparieren, dir Sachen besorgen oder irgendwie zur Hand gehen.."

Mit einer leicht hochgezogenen Augenbraue blickte Zed sie über die Schulter hinweg an und drehte sich dann nach einem Moment des Überlegens komplett zu ihr um.

„Ja, die Häuser stehen alle leer. Das Einzige, das man auch abschließen kann, ist das gegenüber und da hat mir der Bewohner, bevor er ging, die Schlüssel für in die Hand gedrückt. Wollte nichts mehr mit zu tun haben. Kannst gerne da bleiben. Ich kann dir nur nicht garantieren, wie es da aussieht. Und mit den Vorräten musst du auch selber klar kommen. Was ich habe, das reicht nur für mich. Kann dir Quellen nennen, aber besorgen musst du dir deine Sachen selber."

Sie nickte schnell, bevor er seine Meinung womöglich noch änderte.

„Sicher, danke."

Zed nickte ebenfalls, schloss den Werkzeugschrank und öffnete einen anderen, in dem er wühlend halb verschwand. Es erklang das Scheppern metallener Gegenstände und nach einem leisen, gläsernen Klirren ein Murmeln, das verdächtig nach einem „Scheiße, hier war's also..." klang. Schließlich hörte man ein „Ah!" und er kam mit triumphaler Geste hervor und hielt etwas in der Hand, das für Esther wir eine Fernbedienung für die Zentralverriegelung eines Autos aussah.

„Na, ich wusste doch, dass ich den Schlüssel hier hatte. Komm mit."

Sie folgte ihm, als er zu dem kleinen einer Kuppel ähnelnden Gebäude herüber ging.

„Ach, und zu deinem Angebot mir helfen zu wollen...Kannst du mit einer Waffe umgehen?" - „Ehm...ich hatte noch nie selber eine in der Hand."

Sie bemerkte den verwundert-skeptischen Blick nicht, den Zed ihr zuwarf.

„Nun, dann wirst du wohl damit anfangen müssen. Hier vergeht kein Tag, an dem nicht herumgeballert wird. Und wenn du mir wirklich helfen willst, dann wirst du wohl oder übel auch mal 'raus gehen müssen.", er gestikulierte zu der nun offenen Tür, „ Schau dich mal um, vielleicht kannst du ja 'was brauchbares finden. Und eine Waffe kann ich dir bestimmt aus einem meiner Automaten holen...Ich meine, dass einer der Kammerjäger da mal eine gelassen hatte für einen Schild."

Esther war bereits in den Raum hineingegangen und sah sich um. Bei dem Wort _Kammerjäger_ zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen und hoffte sofort inständig, dass Zed das doch bitte nicht bemerkt hatte. Sie blickte ihn an und bemühte sich möglichst unwissend zu tun.

„Kammerjäger? Ich habe niemanden auf meinem Weg gesehen..." - „Sie sind auch in die andere Richtung weiter. Ich glaube, sie kamen den gleichen Weg, den du gingst."

Er kam hinein und sah sich einige der alten Schließfächer an.

„Sie suchen die legendäre Kammer." - „Also so etwas wie Schatzsucher..und dafür riskieren sie ihren Arsch? Versteh' ich irgendwie nicht..."

Sie gab ihrer Stimme den Klang, als würde sie mehr zu sich selber reden. Beim letzten Satz war sie aber tatsächlich abgelenkt, denn sie hatte den ersten Schrank geöffnet und fand einige alte Habseligkeiten vor. Sie bekam weder Zeds Antwort mit, noch, dass er nach einigen Momenten sich leise umdrehte und zurück ging.

In den ersten Schränken fand sie tatsächlich eine Waffe, einen einfachen Revolver mit einigen Kugeln. Ob die noch funktionsfähig waren, konnte sie nicht einschätzen. Da würde sie mal Zed oder Claptrap fragen müssen. Interessanter fand sie aber die persönlichen Dinge, die die Bewohner hinterließen. Fotos, Dokumente, Kleidung. Das meiste davon verblichen, zerfetzt und kaum noch erkennbar. Reif für den Müll. Sie sammelte alles in einem Karton und nahm sich vor, damit später ein kleines Lagerfeuer zu machen. Von der Kleidung behielt sie nur, was noch tragbar war, der Rest wanderte ebenfalls in den Karton.

Sie entdeckte auch einfaches Werkzeug, Besteck, Nadel und Faden und eine Erste-Hilfe-Kit.

Nachdem sie alles Brauchbare ordentlich in die Schränke zurück geräumt hatte, öffnete sie die letzten 3 Schränke. Während die ersten drei Schränke Erwachsenen gehört haben mussten, waren diese Fächer wohl die von Kindern. Eins war noch vollgestopft mit Spielzeug und Kuscheltieren. Bis auf eins waren alle vergammelt oder unrettbar kaputt. Nur ein kleiner Teddy war noch ok, der Kopf löste sich zwar etwas und ein Ohr war angesengt, aber das ließ sich ja beheben. In dem mittleren Schrank, der wohl einem schießwütigen Teenager gehörte haben musste, fand sie dann den Grund für die Brandflecken: Neben Fotos von Freunden, Familie und Mädchen, einigen kleinen Knochenstücken und einem Schädel von etwas Fleischfressendem, stand eine Brand-Sniper. Zwar ohne Munition, aber da sie wusste, dass sie sich dafür nur gut umsehen musste, freute sie sich um so mehr über den Fund.

Die Bilder stimmten sie allerdings eher melancholisch. Dieser Ort muss mehr oder weniger Hals über Kopf verlassen worden sein...und sie wusste, dass nicht jeder das überlebte auf Pandora. Zu wissen, dass das wohl das Haus einer unter Umständen ausgelöschten Familie war, machte sie traurig. Wenn man schon von zu Hause weg muss, woanders hin, dann will man dort doch eigentlich ein Leben aufbauen...und nicht es verlieren...

Sie behielt eines der Familienfotos und warf den Rest leicht trübsinnig in den Karton. Beim Öffnen des letzten Schranks wurde sie dann jäh aus den Gedanken gerissen: Ihr schlug ein faulig-modriger Geruch entgegen. Im untersten Fach lag zwischen Mädchenklamotten eine halb verfaulte und halb mumifizierte Katzenleiche.

„Was zum-!"

sMit dem unwillkürlich laut ausgerufenen Fluch schlug sie die Tür wieder zu und würgte hinter vorgehaltener Hand. „Scheiße...wie krieg ich das denn jetzt hier raus?"

Sie drehte den Schrank um, sodass die Rückwand ihr zugewandt war. Schwer war der Metallkasten nicht, aber unhandlich und das Kreischen der Füße auf dem Boden war nicht weit von dem Quietschen von Kreide auf einer Tafel entfernt. Vorsichtig kippte sie den Schrank zu sich hin, drehte sich selber um und lud ihn auf den Rücken. Komplett bekam sie ihn nicht hochgehoben, dazu war er zu groß, aber sie konnte ihn so immerhin aus dem Haus zerren. Mit großem Gequietsche und leisen Flüchen brachte sie ihn von Claptrap beobachtet - der zuvor wieder beatboxend mit seinen Runden durch Fyrestone angefangen hatte und erst unterbrach, als sie derartig lärmend aus dem Haus trat - zu einen der überall herumliegenden Müllhaufen und ließ den Metallkasten schließlich krachend darauf fallen.

Auf dem Weg zurück zu ihrer neuen Unterkunft bemerkte sie, dass auch Zed inzwischend aus seiner Werkstatt getreten war und ihr mit fragendem Blick nachgesehen hatte. Sie grinste ihn etwas schief an.

„Da war ne Katze in dem Schrank." - „Ach herrje, da ist Colonel Meow** [1]** also geblieben...Warum hast du ihn nicht rausgelassen?" -

Esther stutzte und blickte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Ekel und Widerwille an: „Ehm...ja...selbst wenn ich die Tür offen gelassen hätte, der wäre nicht mehr von selber raus gekommen...Der ist mausetot."

„Oh, das ist ja wunderbar! Den wollte ich mir schon immer mal genauer ansehen. Die kleine Besitzerin hat mich nur nie gelassen."

„WAS?!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort war Zed zurück an einen seiner eigenen Schränke gewandert, holte eine gefaltete Plane heraus und ist an Esther vorbei, die ihm nur mit offenen Mund ungläubig nachstarrte, und zu dem neu aufgestockten Müllhaufen hinübergegangen. Als er dann tatsächlich den Schrank so umhievte, dass er ihn öffnen konnte und den Kater in die Plane wickelte, hielt sie sich angewidert die Hände vor den Mund.

Während sie immer noch nicht glauben konnte, dass er sich das Tier jetzt wirklich ins Haus holte, und sprachlos wie ein Fisch mit Schnappatmung den Mund nur öffnen und wieder schießen konnte, ging er, das Bündel unter den Arm geklemmt, gut gelaunt wieder an ihr vorbei und lachte: „Das ist eine gute Chance für ein Untersuchungsobjekt, die muss man ergreifen!"

Es hatte einige Momente gebraucht, bis sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. Sie war nicht mehr auf der Erde. Sie konnte sich noch nicht mal sicher sein, dass es ihre Erde hier überhaupt gab. Natürlich tickten die Leute hier anders...das wusste sie doch, fand das ja sogar jahrelang total witzig. Sie ging zurück in ihr Haus, setzte sich an die erstbeste Wand und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen leise seufzend an.

Zed war, genau wie sie ihn immer eingeschätzt hatte, mehr ein verrückter Wissenschaftler ohne Material als ein Doktor. Zuhause fand sie das noch witzig, aber damals war ja auch ein Bildschirm zwischen ihr und dem Doc gewesen...Jetzt machte es sie nervös und angespannt. Im Prinzip hatte sie nur eine beschissene Wahl: Darauf setzen, dass Zed seinen Verbündeten doch wohlgesonnen war und sie nicht anpackte und dementsprechend mit ihm kooperieren, oder abhauen und da draußen mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit sterben. Mit einem Blick auf ihrem neuen Besitz war die Entscheidung klar: Sie hatte zwar Waffen, bisher aber nur sich gelegentlich auf Jahrmärkten mal ein Preis und in Computerspielen Gegner erschossen. DAS konnte man nicht als Erfahrung bezeichnen. Sie wird es, wie Zed gesagt hat, wohl oder übel lernen müssen. Und wie sie es einschätzte, wird es nicht an Dummies **[2]** geschehen, sondern draußen...

Mit einem weiteren Seufzer raffte sie sich auf, ging zu dem Schrank, nahm den Revolver und hing sich die Sniper über die Schulter. Bevor sie aber zu Zed herüber ging, warf sie einen Blick auf die Kleidung und legte die Waffen nach kurzem Überlegen wieder zurück.

Die Sonne ging langsam unter, während Zed noch an Colonel Meow herum schnitt, Hautlappen, die mittlerweile eher Papierfetzen ähnelten, hochklappte und festklemmte, an Innereien herum schnitt, sie herum schob, einige seiner Tinkturen an ihnen ausprobierte und immer wieder Notizen zu seinen Unterlagen hinzufügte. Als Esther dann plötzlich in seiner Werkstatt stand, fuhr er leicht erschrocken aus seinen Überlegungen.

Sie war jetzt passender angezogen und trug eine sandfarbene lange Hose, die zwar zu groß war und mit einem Gürtel festgezogen werden musste, aber viele Taschen hatte und ein helles Shirt. Die braunen Haare waren eng am Kopf zusammengebunden und geflochten. Trotz des beginnenden Dämmerlichts konnte er jetzt erkennen, dass sie helle, graugrüne Augen hatte.

Dass sein Blick erst zuletzt auf die beiden Waffen, die sie trug, fiel, verriet ihm, wie sehr er in Gedanken gewesen sein muss, und ließ ihn etwas erschrecken. Wäre sie ein Bandit gewesen...Er könnte ohne Probleme jetzt mit einer Kugel im Kopf in der Ecke liegen.

Er schüttelte den Gedanken unwillig ab und erinnerte sich daran, dass die Frau, die da an seinem Eingang stand, vor wenigen Stunden noch verwirrt und absolut hilflos angekommen war. Außerdem schient sie ja noch bei Verstand zu sein, auch wenn wohl hier und da in den Erinnerungen was fehlte. Die würde ihn nicht erschießen. Könnte zwar passieren, war aber unwahrscheinlich.

Und ihre Situation wird ihm ja auch ganz nützlich sein.

Er brachte sich dazu sie so anzulächeln, dass es auch trotz seiner Maske zu erkennen war.

„Wie schön, du hast also etwas Brauchbares gefunden."

„Ja, neben der pfurztrockenen Maunz da," sie zeigte auf den Kater, „halt diese Waffen und einige Klamotten. Munition nur leider keine."

„Kleidung ist rar hier, halt sie im guten Zustand. Es sei denn, du willst irgendwann nackt herumlaufen." Zed ging zu einer kleinen Kassette und holte ein paar Scheine heraus.

„Damit holst du dir gleich bei Marcus' Automaten ein paar Kugeln. Das sollte für den Anfang reichen. Wenn du irgendwas brauchbares findest, kannst du das ja an meinem oder Marcus Automaten verkaufen, um dir neue Munition zu holen."

Er drückte ihr die Scheine in die Hand.

„Nimm es zusammen mit dem Hausschlüssel als eine Art Vorschuss. Ich möchte, dass du ab morgen erst mal auf Skagjagd gehst. Wir haben direkt auf der anderen Seite des Dorfs den ein oder anderen Bau mit Jungtieren. Die solltest sogar du erledigen können. Bring mir bitte ein paar davon."

Ruhig ging er zurück hinter den Arbeitstisch und sah sich die leicht nervöse Miene seines Gegenübers an.

„Töte sie, so schnell du kannst. Solange du dir keinen Schild leisten kannst, bist du leichte Beute. Wenn du die Möglichkeit aber hast, dann beschränke dich bitte auf Kopfschüsse. Wenn sie gähnen oder brüllen, spaltet sich ihr Kopf auf und du kannst direkt durch den Rachen ins Hirn schießen. Ihr Hirn interessiert mich nicht, ich will den Torso."

Ihn wunderte die wissende Art und Weise in der Esther gedankenverloren mit Blick auf dem Geld nickte, als er das beste Exekutionsverfahren für Skags beschrieb. Sie wusste nicht wo sie war, kam nicht aus Pandora, war bei ihrer Ankunft denkbar ungeeignet ausgerüstet gewesen, hatte nach eigenen Angaben noch nie geschossen, aber wie man Skags tötet, das wusste sie?

Er beobachtete sie, wie sie aus dem Gedankenmodus ausstieg und nach kurzem Nicken zu der Baracke herüber ging, in der zwei Automaten von Marcus standen und ging ihr ein paar Schritte aus seiner Unterkunft heraus hinterher. Direkt als sie vor den Automaten stand, flimmerte das Hologramm-artige Menü auf und nach kurzem Herumprobieren, hörte er das Klappern von Magazinen im Automaten.

Da fiel ihm ein, dass sie einen ECHO-Kommunikator brauchen wird, vor allem, wenn ihm zwischendurch neue Aufgaben für sie einfallen sollten.

_Der Bandit heute hatte doch eins dabei..._ grübelte er und ging zu den Sachen herüber, die er der Leiche, die am Anfang des Tages bei ihm noch auf dem Tisch lag, abgeknüpft hatte. Eigentlich wollte er ja alles verkaufen, aber der Kommunikator könnte ihm bei Esther sogar noch mehr bringen.

Sie musste, während er noch am Kramen war, zurück gekommen sein, hatte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden am Eingang gesetzt und lehnte dort mit der Munition und den Waffen auf dem Schoß an einer Wand. Nachdem er den Kommunikator gefunden hatte, fand Zed sie so an den Waffen tüftelnd vor und war davon fasziniert, dass sie so schnell herausgefunden hatte, wie man sie auseinanderbaut. Er selber hatte nie einen Draht zu Waffen gehabt und sich daher auch nie näher damit befasst. Irgendwoher hatte sie sich einen Lappen besorgt und reinigte gerade die Einzelteile von Sand, als er ihr den ECHO hinhielt.

„Du wirst die Frequenz wechseln und die Kontakte und Nachrichten löschen müssen, aber wie, das wirst du bestimmt noch herausfinden. Ist von 'nem Banditen, also sieh zu, dass seine Freunde dich nicht aus Versehen kontaktieren, weil sie denken, dass ihr Kumpel noch lebt."

„Eh-...Ja, gut..."

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war neugierig, zeigte aber deutlich, dass sie eigentlich keine Ahnung hatte, was sie da tat.

_Also entweder wird sie sich da draußen super schlagen, oder sie geht mir morgen noch drauf und ich darf mir meine Sachen zurückholen._

Mit dem Gedanken ging er zurück an den Tisch und widmete sich wieder seiner Halb-Mumie.

Es wurde sehr still, sogar Claptrap war wohl auf Stand-By-Modus umgeschaltet und ließ nur leise die Aufnahmen von Schnarchgeräuschen hören. Hin und wieder sah Zed aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Esther raus ging und wieder zurück kam und sich an ihren Platz an der Wand setzte und weiter still vor sich hin werkelte. Irgendwann bemerkte er sogar das nicht mehr, sondern sah nur noch ein Herz, einen Darm, Hautlappen und ähnliches.

* * *

**1Colonel Meow gibt es übrigens wirklich. Er ist der momentane Rekordhalter im Guinnessbuch in Sachen Katzenhaarlänge. Er hat sogar eine eigene Facebookseite. Ich fand den Namen so genial, als ich ihn fand, er musste einfach herhalten.**

**2Für den Fall, dass jemand das nicht weiß: Dummies sind Puppen, die als Versuchskaninchen herhalten müsssen, wenn man Menschen nicht einsetzen will. Z.B. Zielübungen oder Unfallrekonstruktionen.**


	3. Teil 2

Das Piepsen ihres ECHOs riss Esther aus einem unruhigen, aber immerhin tiefen Schlaf. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie wieder wusste, wo sie war, und den vergangenen Tag nicht mehr für den Teil eines abgefahrenen Traums hielt.

Das schwache Leuchten des Kommunikators war das einzige Licht in dem Raum, in dem sie schlief. Sie hatte vorsichtshalber die Tür wieder abgeschlossen und sich dann erst mit der zusammen gerollten Jacke unter dem Kopf schlafen gelegt. Die Matratze, die sie zwar kurz vor dem Schlafengehen gefunden hatte, hatte im Dämmerlicht ausreichend komisch ausgesehen, dass sie den Boden für die Nacht vorgezogen hatte. Jetzt kämpfte sie mäßig begeistert mit einem eingeschlafenen Bein und einer leicht schmerzenden Schulter.

Noch leicht verschlafen und das Bein massierend versuchte sie ein Fazit des gestrigen Tages zu ziehen.

Sie war in einer beschissenen Situation. Diese Sorte Situation in der 'do or die' gilt und bei der sie sich bisher glücklich schätzen konnte, dass sie nie drin gewesen war. Und jetzt war sie es und wusste noch nicht einmal warum. Nicht, dass das jetzt irgendwie etwas ändern würde...

Irgendwie musste sie dafür sorgen, dass sie in dieser Welt einen gewissen Wert bekommt. Einen, der zumindest Geld einbringt, wenn sie schon keiner schützen konnte, geschweige denn würde. Als Schützin würde sie sich nicht so gut anstellen, da war sie sich sicher. Also musste sie sich andere Dienstleistungen überlegen.

Sie hatte in Zeds Werkstatt die halbe Nacht über gewerkelt:

Sie hatte herausgefunden, wie man ihre neuen Waffen auseinander baut und reinigt. Das Zusammenbauen hatte auch ziemlich gut geklappt.

Danach hatte sie mit Nadel, Faden und Stücken der ruinierteren Klamotten geschafft sich einen behelfsmäßigen Gürtelholster für den Revolver und den Anfang eines Rucksacks zu nähen.

Den ECHO hatte Zed ihr in den einfachen Funktionen erklären müssen, aber den Rest konnte sie dann auch selber finden. Jetzt waren Kontaktliste und Nachrichten schon mal gelöscht, die Frequenz hatte sie auch ändern können. Zeds Kontaktdaten waren auch schon gespeichert.

Der Tag brachte also nichts, wovon sie sicher wusste, ob es in Pandora überhaupt etwas wert wäre. Sie konnte im Großen und Ganzen – und sie hoffte, dass es nur fürs Erste so bliebe – nur Handwerksarbeiten anbieten.

_Na, für irgendetwas müssen die Lehrstunden von Mom und Dad und meine ach so unnützen Hobbies ja mal gut sein..._ dachte sie nicht ohne einen guten Schuss Sarkasmus, während sie es endlich schaffte aufzustehen.

Der Blick auf ihr ECHO ließ sie erstmal stöhnen. Die Uhrzeit stand auf 6 Uhr morgens. Zed hatte gemeint, dass das die Uhrzeit sei, an der die Sonne aufgeht. Zu Hause würde sie sich nur mit Mühe aus dem Bett schälen, da sie sich in der Regel auch nur wenige Stunden zuvor da hinein begeben hätte. Hier aber hieß 6 Uhr etwas ganz anderes. Sie hatte wirklich die halbe Nacht gearbeitet und trotzdem genug Schlaf bekommen. Genau wusste sie es nicht mehr, aber irgendwo hatte sie aufgeschnappt gehabt, dass ein Tag auf Pandora rund 90 Stunden hätte...Das wären nach Erdenmaßstäben ca. 3 ½ Tage. Sie hatte zwar im Spiel nie jemanden Schlafen gesehen, wird es aber bestimmt nicht in der Art durchhalten, wie es die Leute hier konnten.

_Ein Hurra für Mittagsschläfchen!_

Sie griff nach dem Revolver, den sie neben ihr Behelfskissen gelegt hatte, hob das ECHO auf und beleuchtete damit den Boden, während sie den Türschlüssel suchte. Als sie ihn fand und sogleich betätigte, hörte sie, wie das Schloss sich mit einem leisen Knacken öffnete und die Tür etwas aufsprang. Schon die ersten Zentimeter ließen rotes Sonnenlicht auf den Boden fallen.

Vorsichtig spitzte sie die Ohren, ob sie Schritte oder Stimmen hörte. Viel Lust darauf, von Banditen oder Skags überrascht zu werden, hatte sie schließlich nicht.

Nach einigen Zentimetern mehr war der Raum schon genug beleuchtet, dass sie ihre Sniper finden und umhängen konnte. Die Munition hatte sie schon in eine der vielen Hosentaschen gestopft.

Der Himmel war in verschiedensten Rot- und Orangeschattierungen gefärbt, die Sonne ging gerade auf. Die Luft war zwar trocken aber noch kühl. Sie überlegte, ob, wenn sie jetzt die Augen schließen würde, sie sich wie zu Hause fühlen könnte. Aber so sehr sie sich das wünschte, Illusionen bringen niemanden weiter.

Zed schien sein Tor ebenfalls heruntergefahren zu haben, also war ihre eigene Einschätzung, was die Gefahr eines nächtlichen Überfalls anging, gar nicht mal so falsch gewesen. Wie lange er noch wach gewesen sein muss, konnte sie nicht einschätzen, aber sie fand in dem Briefkasten zu ihrem Haus eine Flasche mit Wasser und eine Notiz, die besagte „Schau in deine Nachrichten."

Zed hatte ihr die Koordinaten einiger Brunnen in der Gegend auf ihr ECHO geschickt, zusammen mit der Bitte, dass sie, wenn sie nicht gerade Skags besorgt, die eine oder andere Ladung Wasser mitbringen solle.

Im Gegensatz zu Zed war Claptrap schon hellwach und begrüßte Esther mit einem lauten „Guten Morgen!", was ihm ein Grinsen von ihr einbrachte. Wie oft wollte sie den kleinen Roboter mit der ätzenden Stimme schon für seine Aufforderungen in Schleife erschießen...und jetzt war sie für jedes Bisschen, das vertraut und somit halbwegs kalkulierbar war, dankbar.

„Guten Morgen. Sagst du Zed nachher bitte Bescheid, dass ich mich schon mal an seinen Auftrag mache? Ich hoffe, ich schaffe zumindest einen Skag..."

„Ah, meine Programmierung hat berechnet, dass für Sie eine 55%ige Wahrscheinlichkeit besteht hier im näheren Umkreis zu sterben. Somit haben Sie immerhin eine 45%ige Chance lebend und somit erfolgreich zurück zu kehren."

„Öh, ja, … danke? Das...macht Mut."

Genau wusste sie nicht, ob sie amüsiert, verwirrt oder dankbar sein sollte.

Amüsiert, weil ein kleiner Roboter anscheinend versucht hat, ihr Mut zu machen.

Verwirrt, weil weil sie keine Ahnung hatte, welche Daten seiner doch schon überraschend positiven Berechnung zugrunde lagen.

Und dankbar, weil es ihr doch schon irgendwie Mut machte.

Ihre Stimme schien sich auch nicht entscheiden zu können. Man hatte alles 3 heraus hören können.

Esther tätschelte mit schiefem Grinsen Claptrap den Kopf und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, an den Gräbern vorbei und hin zu den Betonbarrikaden nur ein oder zwei Schritte vom Tor entfernt.

An diesem Platz hatte sie im Spiel gerne Position bezogen, wenn sie einfach nur Skags killen wollte. Es waren 2 Bauten in direkter Schussreichweite und wenn man's drauf hatte, konnte man einen Dritten weiter weg erwischen. Allerdings war ihr jetzt erst einmal nur die Tatsache wichtig, dass sie Deckung und reichlich Distanz zu den Bauten hatte.

Als sie sich hinter den Betonklötzen hinkniete und die Sniper von der Schulter nahm und anlegte, spürte sie, wie sich ihr Puls beschleunigte. Es war eine Sache, in einem Spiel die Waffe rauszuholen und zu schießen. Jetzt selber eine Waffe in Händen zu halten und zu wissen, dass man gleich ein richtiges Lebewesen erschießen wird, dass sich dann bestimmt auch noch wehren möchte... Das war etwas ganz anderes.

Zed wachte von einem leisen Brummen auf. Sein ECHO leuchtete sanft auf der Ablage neben seinem Bett. Ein schläfriger Blick auf das Display zeigte ihm, dass es bereits früher Vormittag war und er nur noch wenige Stunden hatte, bevor die Hitze unangenehmer würde.

Er aktivierte das blinkende Nachrichtensymbol und fand zwei Nachricht vor, eine davon von Esther:

„_Hab' 3. Hängen an deinem Dach. Du sagtest, du wolltest nur die Torsen...darf ich die Beine abmachen?"_

Nachdem sich in seinem Kopf keine andere Reaktion als ein langsames _Hä?_ einstellen wollte, entschied er sich, dann mal aufzustehen und nach zu sehen, was wo hängen soll.

Angezogen und fertig gemacht betrat er seine Werkstatt, betätigte Lichtschalter und Toröffner und widmete sich dann dem Tisch. Er schob Werkzeug zurecht und legte die Katze, an der er die ganze Nacht bis kurz vor Sonnenaufgang gearbeitet hatte, sorgfältig und kompakt zusammen.

Als er sich dann wieder umdrehte und sich der Tür zuwandte, blickte er direkt in die Augen eines Skags.

Ein lautes „Woah!", gefolgt von dem dumpfen Geräusch von etwas Schwerem, das auf den Boden fiel, ließ die junge Frau von ihrer Arbeit aufmerken und herüber zur Queller der Geräusche blicken.

Auch wenn man von dem Gesicht des selfmade-Doktors nicht viel sah, war es doch klar sichtbar, dass das mehr als nur ein milder Schrecken war, den ihre Lieferung ihm eingejagt hatte. Einer der Skags lag auf dem Boden und Zed verharrte noch schwer atmend in einer Haltung, die darauf hinwies, dass er dem armen Skag noch einen guten linken Kinnhaken verpasst hatte.

Es bereitete ihr sichtlich Mühe, ein lautes Lachen zu verkneifen. Schließlich wusste sie ja nicht, wie er darauf reagieren würde.

Einen Kommentar konnte sie sich dennoch nicht verkneifen: „Also ich hätte Sie jetzt nicht so eingeschätzt, dass Sie tote Skags als Sandsack benutzen."

Der Blick, den ihr Spruch ihr einbrachte, ließ sie ein bisschen zusammenzucken. Sie grinste innerlich und war doch schon froh darüber, dass sie immerhin nicht laut gelacht hatte.

Zed riss sich auf jeden Fall sichtlich zusammen, fuhr sich mit Zeigefinger und Daumen seiner rechten Hand über die Augen und murmelte etwas, dass sie , die noch in ihrer Tür stand, nicht mehr verstehen könnte.

Schief grinsend ging sie zu dem anderen Haus herüber und machte sich daran, den Skag wieder aufzuheben. Es waren zwar nur Jungtiere, aber sie alle hatten schon einzeln ein beträchtliches Gewicht.

„Wollte Sie nicht erschrecken, war echt keine Absicht.", ächzte sie, „Ich dachte mir nur, dass die hier vielleicht nicht so viel Sonne abkriegen und dann auch nicht so schnell faulen." Jeder einzelne Skag hatte einen improvisierten Metallhaken zwischen den Schuppen im Schwanz und waren an einem schmalen Sims über dem Rollkasten des Tors eingehakt.

„Die hingen den ganzen Tag hier?!" - „Nah, ich hab sie erst bei Marcus' Bude da aufgehängt und ausbluten lassen. Wollte die Sauerei erstmal etwas abseits haben, nicht, dass uns das die Skags direkt vor das Haus lockt. Und dann wanderte mir die Sonne doch zu sehr in die Ecke da."

Mehr als ein „Hm." brachte ihr der Gedankengang nicht von ihm ein, aber immerhin nahm er ihr den Skag ab und legte ihn auf seinen Tisch. Dann packte er etwas in eine Folie ein und drückte ihr das Paket dann in die Hände.

„Ich schaue mir mal an, ob deine Vorgehensweise brauchbar ist. Bring mir erstmal bitte Colonel Meow weg und komm dann wieder."

Zusammen mit dem, was Zed ihr da auftrug, stieg ihr der leichte, moderige Geruch in die Nase, den sie am Vortag noch kennen lernen durfte. Allerdings machte ihr das nun nicht mehr so viel aus. Sie hatte den ganzen Morgen damit verbracht, Skags zu erschießen. Sie hatte Gedärme herumfliegen gesehen, hatte zum Teil rennen müssen, wie sie noch nie gerannt war, konnte mit Stolz daran denken, dass sie nur ein Mal hatte übergeben müssen, und hatte die ganze Aktion dann auch noch zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung ohne eine echte Verletzung überstanden. Eine kleine Katzenleiche würde sie jetzt nicht mehr unterkriegen.

Sie trug die gefüllte Plastikfolie zu dem Friedhof von Fyrestone herüber. Eine Leiche sollte schließlich ordentlich begraben werden. Mit einer Metallplatte, die sie auf dem Weg von den Schrotthaufen mitnahm, schaufelte sie an einer Ecke den Sand so tief weg, wie es ihr möglich war. Dann wickelte sie mit angehaltener Luft die Katze aus der Folie, legte sie in das Loch und schob den Sand wieder hinein. Die Metallplatte steckte sie wie einen Grabstein an das Kopfende des Grabes.

Zurück vor der Werkstatt nickte Zed ihr anerkennend zu.

„Die Tiere sind in einem tadellosen Zustand. Ohne das Blut ist die Arbeit auch wesentlich leichter. Danke."

Sie lächelte erfreut. „Super! Hatten Sie denn meine Nachricht heute früh bekommen?" - „Was? Ah, ja, ja...was willst du denn bitte mit den Beinen?"

Unter dem fragenden Blick Zeds ging sie schnell zurück in ihr Haus und kam mit einem Messer wieder zurück, dass eine handlange, glatte Klinge und einen festen, schwarzen Griff hatte.

„Ich hatte das hier bei den Sachen gestern gefunden und will mal versuchen, ob ich das Skagfleisch verarbeiten kann. Essbar sind die Beine zumindest, wenn man sie gebraten hat..."

„Du hast einfach so Skagfleisch gegessen?" Zed lachte laut heraus. „Na, da bist du aber mutig." Aus einem seiner Schränke holte er ein schwere Hackebeil heraus und schlug dem Skag auf seinem Tisch die Gliedmaßen ab. „Bei den normalen Tieren kannst du das machen. Da kannst du so ziemlich alles essen, außer dem Verdauungstrakt. Aber - und das merk dir bitte gut – : Sobald ein Skag grün oder rot leuchtet, ist der mehr als nur giftig. Grüne sind durch und durch hoch ätzend und Rote haben eine Chemikalie in ihrem Stoffwechsel, die bei Kontakt mit Sauerstoff sofort brennt. Und wenn du einem Skag den Magen zerschossen hast, egal ob rot, grün oder normal, dann hast du im Prinzip das Fleisch ruiniert. Die Magensäure ist übel."

Er sammelte die Teile ein und reichte sie ihr. Mit leicht gedankenverlorenen Blick nahm sie sie an und fragte dann: „Sind Skags eigentlich Kannibalen?"

Sie bemerkte sein Stutzen nur in den Augenwinkeln, da sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Fleisch zugewandt hatte.

„Das ist denen egal, die fressen eigentlich alles. Hauptsache es hat mal gelebt. Warum fragst du?"

„Danke."

Ohne ihm eine echte Antwort auf seine Frage zu geben, lief sie zurück in ihr Haus. In einer Ecke hatte sie auf einem improvisierten Tisch schon einige Fleischstücke liegen, die sie eingesammelt hatte. Nicht jeder Skag hatte ihre Schüsse so gut überstanden, wie die, die sie abgeliefert hatte, und dass der Magen mehr als nur einen ein wenig ekligen Einfluss auf den Rest hat, hatte sie so schon bemerkt. So lagen hauptsächlich Beine und Schwänze auf dem Tisch.

Als sie sich dem Tisch näherte und die zusätzlichen Gliedmaßen ablud, klang ein leises Winseln von unter dem Tisch hervor. Sie nahm ein Bein, hockte sich vor dem Tisch und lugte darunter. Ein kleiner Skagwelpe, von der Größe eines kleinen Terriers kauerte dort.

Esther hatte es einfach nicht übers Herz gebracht ihn zurück zu lassen. Sie hatte seinen ganzen Bau ausgelöscht und beim Einsammeln der Überreste in der Höhle selber noch liegend gefunden. Sein Panzer war noch nicht ausgebildet und die Zähne, die sie sehen konnte, wenn er seine Laute von sich gab, waren noch leicht durchsichtig. Er konnte wirklich nicht alt sein und muss wohl noch auf die Versorgung durch seine Familie angewiesen gewesen sein...

Sie war sich zwar sicher gewesen, dass der Bau nicht lange leer bleiben würde, aber ob der neue Wurf den Kleinen akzeptieren würde oder ob er bis dahin verhungert...

Ihr schlechtes Gewissen hatte sie schließlich übermannt und dafür gesorgt, dass sie das Häufchen Leben aufhob und zu sich ins Haus nahm. Der Skag hatte sich nicht gewehrt, nur gezittert wie Espenlaub. Ganz klein und warm hatte er in ihrem Arm gelegen; Etwas so ganz anderes als die großen Bestien, die sie vor einigen Stunden noch gejagt hatte.

Jetzt lag er unter dem Tisch und sie wusste nicht mehr genau, ob er so viel bessere Chancen hier bei ihr hätte.

Langsam und vorsichtig versuchte sie das kleine Tier mit dem Bein hervor zu locken und sprach dabei leise und sanft auf es ein.

„Shh...es ist alles in Ordnung...komm ruhig raus, hier ist was Gutes zu Fressen. Gut, vielleicht ist das hier von einem deiner Geschwister...was dann nicht so toll wäre...aber hey, es ist was zum Essen."

Lächelnd beobachtete sie, wie sich der Kleine ganz langsam hervortraute. Sir hörte leise, schnüffelnde Geräusche, die immer wieder von einem kleinen Winseln unterbrochen wurden.

Als er endlich an dem Stück Fleisch in ihrer Hand angekommen war, konnte Esther sehen, wie er sich an dem Bein abmühte, aber nur an der Schnittstelle kleine Stücke herausgerissen bekam.

„Noch nicht stark genug, hm?", murmelte Esther leise und nicht ohne ein kleines Schmunzeln und stand auf. Das große Messer, die sie mitunter in den Schränken gefunden hatte, hatte sie auf den Tisch gelegt. Sie entschied sich, es für das Fleisch zu nutzen, da sie auch wusste, wie man die Klinge wieder relativ scharf bekam. Mit einem Lächeln nahm sie dem nun sehr lebendig um das Bein herumhüpfende und es anknurrende Skagbaby das Fleisch ab und legte es auf den Tisch. Dort begann sie sorgfältig die dicke Hautschicht vom Muskelfleisch zu trennen.

Es dauerte keine zwei Schnitte, da spürte sie etwas an ihrem Bein, das sie erschrocken herabblicken ließ. Für einen Moment dachte sie, der Kleine hätte sich entschieden mal auszuprobieren, ob ihr Bein genauso widerspenstig wäre, wie das, welches sie ihm soeben weggenommen hatte.

Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, war aber ein ganz anderer: Auf die Hinterläufe aufgerichtet lehnte der Kleine mit einem Vorderbein an ihrem und hatte das andere Bein leicht angewinkelt. Er sah wirklich wie ein bettelnder Welpe von daheim aus.

Ihr war klar, dass sie den Kleinen jetzt nicht mehr einfach so los wurde und dass sie das auch nicht mehr übers Herz bringen konnte. Sanft lächelnd beendete sie ihre Arbeit und legte das gehäutete Bein dann auf den Boden. Der Skag stürzte sich mit offensichtlichem Heißhunger darauf.

_Wenn man wirklich bedenkt, dass das höchstwahrscheinlich ein Teil von einem deiner Geschwister war.._

„Nujoah...bleibt dann wohl in der Familie, hm?"

Sie mumelte mit schiefem Grinsen zu Niemandem Besonderes und wandte sich wieder dem Tisch zu, nahm das Messer in die Hand und bevor sie sich an das Fleisch machen konnte, musste sie sich unwillkürlich schütteln.

So langsam verstand sie den kranken Humor, den sie im Spiel so geliebt hatte. Es war kaum ein Tag für sie auf Pandora vergangen und schon begann sie den Galgenhumor, den sie kannte, zu entwickeln.

Sie verbrachte einige Zeit damit, das Fleisch sorgfältig in Streifen zu schneiden.

Im Laufe des Vormittags hatte sie eine große Metallplatte gefunden, die nicht zu zerschossen und versaut war, sie mit etwas Wasser aus dem Brunnen gereinigt und schon den ganzen Tag mitten im Ort in die pralle Sonne gelegt.

Als Esther mit den Fleischstreifen aus dem Haus trat, stand die Sonne hoch und die Platte war so heiß geworden, dass das Fleisch sofort zu zischen begann, als sie es auf die Platte legte. Mit verzogenem Mund beobachtete sie, wie das Fleisch sich mit bruzzelndem Geräusch schnell bräunte und holte es auch alsbald von der Platte wieder herunter und legte sie auf eine andere, wesentlich kleinere Metallplatte, die sie als Teller umfunktionierte.

Eigentlich wollte sie nichts braten, sondern das Fleisch nur trocknen um es länger haltbar zu machen. Zu Hause ist das eigentlich mit dem Ofen gemacht worden. Für hier hatte sie wohl die falsche Tageszeit gewählt...

Ein helles Bellen unterbrach ihre Gedanken. Sie drehte den Kopf gerade rechtzeitig um den kleinen Skag zu sehen, der aus dem Haus geschossen kam, und ihn aufzufangen, noch bevor er an ihr vorbei gesprungen und auf der heißen Platte gelandet wäre.

„Verdamm mich doch eins, bist du geck?!", schnauzte sie den Welpen total erschrocken an, der sich hechelnd in ihren Armen wand. Mühsam versuchte sie ihn weiter weg hin zu stellen, als sie hinter sich Schritte hörte.

„Esther...ist das ein Skag?!"

Mit dem kleinen Energiebündel im Arm drehte sich die junge Frau erschrocken zu ihm um. Zed war aus seiner Werkstatt getreten. Erst hatte ihn der Geruch von gebratenem Fleisch gelockt, dem er aber mit etwas Selbstbeherrschung widerstehen konnte und schließlich war es ihr Ausruf, der ihn schnellen Schrittes ins Freie hat treten lassen.

Seine erste Vermutung war ja, dass Claptrap wieder irgendeinen Blödsinn verzapft hatte.

Mit einem Skagwelpen hatte er allerdings nicht gerechnet. Ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte sie auf dem Boden gehockt und versucht den offensichtlich zum Toben aufgelegten Welpen von einer Metallplatte vor ihnen fernzuhalten.

_Ist diese Frau wahnsinnig?_

„Esther..."

„Ich- ….ich hab den Kleinen bei anderen Skags gefunden...er ist noch zu klein um alleine klar zu kommen und den Rest hab ich ja...naja...getötet. Ich konnte ihn nicht einfach da liegen lassen..."

„Esther...du weißt schon, dass der 'Kleine' hier sehr – und ich meine wirklich SEHR- schnell und bald wachsen wird? Ich kenne die eigentlich nicht in diesem Stadium und so weißt ich weiß, dauert das keine Woche, bis der Kleine nicht mehr so klein ist und fähig uns beide einfach mal so" , er schnippte, „in Stücke zu reißen und sich in unseren Eingeweiden wälzen wird."

Zed konnte erkennen, wie Esther den Blick etwas senkte, während sie immer noch den sich windenden Skag in den Armen hielt.

„Ich denke schon, ja...ich weiß das...aber...Vielleicht wird das ja nicht so weit kommen. Ich mein, er hat bisher ja noch nicht einmal versucht mich anzukauen. Er hatte eben sogar gebettelt. Vielleicht hat er gemerkt, dass ich kein Futter bin."

_Das könnte dafür sprechen, dass er noch in der Prägungsphase ist...Ein Skag als Wachhund..._

Der Gedanke war verlockend. Es würde definitiv etwas Abschreckendes für die Banditen haben, wenn sie wissen, dass hier ein Skag wohnt. Allerdings...wenn Zed und Esther sich irren, dann endet Fyrestone dann wirklich als eine Geisterstadt.

„Du behältst den bei dir im Haus oder nimmst ihn mit, wenn du unterwegs bist. Wenn ich mitkriege, dass du mich mit dem freilaufend alleine lässt, werde ich nicht lange fackeln. Dann kannst du dir deinen Welpen von meinem Untersuchungstisch holen."

Mit den Worten drehte Zed sich um und kehrte in seine Werkstatt zurück. Er hörte keine Antwort und als er nach einiger Zeit herausblickte, fand er die Platte leer und verlassen vor.

Nachdem Zed sich umgedreht hatte, hatte Esther sich ihren Teller und den Skag geschnappt und zugesehen so schnell wie möglich in das Haus zu kommen. Während des Bratens hatte sie schon bemerkt, dass ihr die Sonne unangenehm auf den Kopf brannte und sie nicht länger draußen bleiben sollte. Und nach Zeds letztem Satz war ihr auch nicht danach, den Skag länger als nötig in seiner Reichweite zu haben.

Im Haus schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und öffnete alle Fenster, die nicht viel mehr als Luken waren, aber immerhin Luft und Licht hineinließen.

Sie setzte sich auf den Boden vor ihren Teller und knabberte ihrem Essen. Dieser kleine Happen zeigte ihr, dass sie schon heftigen Hunger und nur nicht mehr darauf geachtet hatte. Der Teller war ratzfatz leer.

Ihr wurde schnell klar, dass sie demnächst öfter auf die Jagd gehen musst, nicht nur, um Zed seine Forschungsobjekte zu bringen.

Noch während des Essens betastete sie vorsichtig ihre Kopfhaut, die nun, da sie zum ersten Mal an dem Tag irgendwie zur Ruhe kam, merklich zu brennen begann. Sie musste sich wohl schon einen Sonnenbrand eingefangen haben.

_Kein Wunder eigentlich_ schalt sie sich leise selber. Seit sie aufgestanden war, hatte sie nur gelegentlich zwischen den einzelnen Skagbauten Pause gemacht und sich in die Schatten gesetzt. Ansonsten war sie nur draußen in der prallen Sonne gewesen, zum Jagen oder um Wasser zu holen und war erst wieder im Haus, als sie sich entschlossen hatte, sich um ihre Beute zu kümmern. Schließlich konnte sie es nicht riskieren, dass das Fleisch, dass sie retten konnte, verdarb. Und dann war Zed auch schon wach geworden und hatte an seinem Skag herumgeboxt.

Der Gedanken, wie sehr sich der arme Kerl wohl erschrocken haben musste, ließ sie leicht grinsen.

Schnell kehrte sie aber weder zu ihrer jetzigen Situation zurück:

Sie wird immer öfter raus und sich um ihre Bedürfnisse selber kümmern müssen. Die Hilfe, die sie bisher erhalten hatte, war schon mehr, als sie von den Bewohnern Pandoras generell bisher erwartet hätte. Während sich das Schießen lernen im Anfangsstadium von selber erledigt hatte, wird der Feinschliff wohl erst im Laufe der Zeit kommen müssen. Oder sie wird sterben.

_Auf jeden Fall kann man da nicht viel vorbereiten...Nur die Ausrüstung dafür. _

Sie ging zu dem Spind herüber und sah sich die verbliebenen Kleidungsstücke an.

_Punkt Eins: Sonne. Ich kann keinen Sonnenstich gebrauchen und verliere auch viel zu viel Wasser so wie ich jetzt bin._

Es war ihr alles viel zu groß. Zu Hause hätte man sie eher als pummelig bezeichnet, aber trotzdem konnte sie auch in diesem Format in so manches Oberteil drei Mal hineinpassen und in manche Hose zwei Mal. Das, was sie gerade trug, war das Kleinste, was zu finden gewesen war und auch das war ihr weiter als ihr lieb war.

Kopfbedeckungen waren aber keine zu finden.

Sie hatte die Kleidungsstücke alle auf dem Boden ausgelegt, um sie zu betrachten, in der Hoffnung, ihr käme eine Idee.

Während Esther überlegte, näherte der kleine Skag sich schnüffelnd einem der viel zu großen Hemden und fing an spielerisch um es herum zu hüpfen. Er verfing sich mit einer Pfote am Ärmel und wickelte sich, in dem vergeblichen Versuch sich zu befreien, nur weiter in den Stoff ein.

Esther konnte ihr Lachen kaum verkneifen, als sie sich die zappelnde und knurrende Stoffmumie auf den Schoß hob und ihn auswickelte.

_Also langweilig wird's mir in dieser Gesellschaft echt nicht._

Sie herzte den kleinen Skag einmal, bevor sie ihn auf den Boden absetze, glücklich über die Aussicht, nicht alleine verbleiben zu müssen. Auf menschliche Gesellschaft durfte sie hier nicht setzen, das war ihr klar.

Als sie dann das Hemd aufhob kam ihr die Idee. Sie nahm das Hemd und die anderen Klamotten und riss sie in Stücke, jedes eine Unterarmlänge breit und nähte sie zusammen. Es kam so ein Tuch zustande, das fast so lang war wie sie selber groß.

Mit diesem Tuch konnte sie sich einfach einwickeln, ähnlich wie die Frauen der Beduinen.

Die Stoffreste verarbeitete sie noch zu groben Bandagen und faltete alles zusammen um es in den Schrank zu legen. Breit grinsend und zufrieden mit sich holte sie sich den begonnenen Rucksack in eine Ecke um weiter daran zu arbeiten. Bald würde sie eine Transportmöglichkeit brauchen und bis dahin musste er fertig sein.

Sie werkelte eine Weile herum und bemerkte die vergangene Zeit kaum noch. Nur bei den gelegentlichen Schlucken aus der Wasserflasche schaute sie hin und wieder aus den offenen Fenstern und beobachtete die wandernde Sonne.

Erst als sich ihr Skag neben ihr zusammenrollte und irgendwann laut schnarchend einschlief, wurde sie aus ihrem Arbeitswahn gerissen.

Der Tag so langsam seinen Tribut. Ihr brannten die Augen und es wurde schwer sich zu konzentrieren. Ein Blick aus der Tür zeigte ihr, dass die Sonne nun im Zenit stand; sie hatte also wieder einen halben Pandoratag hinter sich.

_Hm...schlafen klingt eigentlich ganz gut jetzt..._

Ihr Blick fiel auf die fast leere Flasche.

_Nein, ich brauche erst mal Nachschub. Sobald der Rucksack fertig ist, frage ich Zed, wo er die Flaschen her hat und hole mir noch welche. Muss dann nicht immer direkt hin und her._

Sie nahm das Tuch aus dem Schrank und schlang es um ihren Kopf. Es bedeckte sogar noch komplett die Schultern, was sie mit einem zufriedenen Nicken quittierte. Sorgfältig steckte sie das Ende in den Schichten fest, befestigte den Revolver am Gürtel und ging mit der Flasche in der Hand aus dem Haus. Die Tür lehnte sie leise an, sodass sie ihren neuen Begleiter nicht weckte.

Zed war beschäftigt und blickte nicht mal auf, als sie an der Werkstatt vorbei eine schmale, von Metallblechen begrenzte Passage betrat und sich an den nahegelegenen Brunnen lehnte. Es war kein altmodischer, sie brauchte keine Kurbel und kein Eimer. Ein kleines Pumpsystem, recht unauffällig in all dem Schrott, holte Wasser durch die Tiefen des Sandes. Esther wusste nicht, ob es auf dem Weg gefiltert wurde oder nicht, aber es war auf jeden Fall sofort und ohne sichtliche Bedenken trinkbar. Sie füllte die Flasche ein Mal, trank sie halb leer und füllte sie erneut auf.

Sie hatte in diesem halben Tag schon so oft hierher gemusst, die Hitze zwischen den zu nahe aneinander aufgebauten Wandblechen und das kurze Sitzen am Brunnen war ihr schon zur angenehm gewohnten Situation geworden.

Auf dem Rückweg fiel ihr auf, dass sie sich eigentlich gar nicht daran erinnern konnte, ob an dieser Stelle im Spiel überhaupt ein Durchgang war. Eigentlich war sie ja jemand, der nicht glücklich war ohne jede einzelne Passage gecheckt zu haben, bevor die Zone verlassen wurde, aber diese hier musste ihr wohl entgangen sein.

Mit einem Schulterzucken ging sie weiter und stellte im Häuschen angekommen die Flasche ein Stück von dem tief und fest schlafenden Skag hin. Sie schloss die Tür, rollte ihre Jacke wieder in eine Kissenformat, legte sich auf den Boden und schlief nach einem kurzen Blick auf die friedlich schlafende Gestalt lächelnd ein.


	4. Teil 3

Zed war recht zufrieden. In den letzten 4 Tagen hatte sich Esther als sehr pünktlich und zuverlässig herausgestellt.

Er hatte ausreichend Forschungsobjekte und ums Kochen musste er sich auch nicht mehr kümmern, seit sie die Teile verarbeitete, die er nicht brauchte. Und der kleine Skag, der sich doch als zahmer herausstellte, als Zed gedacht hätte, kümmerte sich um die für Menschen ungenießbaren Teile.

Es war zwar ein seltsames Gefühl so viele, zum Teil auch seltsame Fragen zu beantworten, aber es war auch angenehm. Etwas Gesellschaft, die einen nicht erst über den Haufen schießen und dann im Hilfe bitten will, ist auch mal ganz schön.

Ihm waren zwar auch seltsame Angewohnheiten wie der eigenartige Schlafrhythmus aufgefallen, aber in den meisten Dingen hatte sie sich erstaunlich schnell eingewöhnt.

Nicht nur, dass sie sich mittlerweile als, im kleinen Rahmen, recht brauchbare Schützin bewiesen hatte – immerhin ist sie noch nie mit mehr als kleineren Schnittwunden oder Schrammen zu ihm gekommen – , sie hatte sich sogar aus dem Ort getraut und Bekanntschaft mit T. K. Baha, der sie und ihr Haustier nicht, – wie er eigentlich mit gerechnet hätte, als sie ihm von der Begegnung erzählte – in Riechreichweite abschoss, sondern wohl als willkommenes Opfer für seine sonst eher ins Leere gehenden Redeschwalle und Kammerjäger in Sachen Skagbefall des kleinen Gartens direkt neben dem Wohnwagen nutzte.

Alles in allem war sie eine aufgeweckte junge Frau, an die er sich schneller gewöhnt hatte, als ihm lieb war. Faktisch hatte er nun, da er ihr Potenzial, aber auch ihre Problemfelder erkannt hatte, andere Pläne mit ihr.

Aber dafür müssten die Kammerjäger erst einmal, wie angefordert, ankommen.

Der Tag war halb vergangen und wie jeden Mittag, wenn die Sonne am Höchsten stand und die Hitze fast unerträglich wurde, stand Esther mit einem Rucksack und den Armen voll frisch aufgefüllten Wasserflaschen vor der Werkstatt.

Wie meistens um die Zeit war sie eher wortkarg und in Gedanken verloren. Sie stellte ihm seine paar Flaschen hin, die er seit seinem eigenen letzten Gang zur Pumpe verbraucht hatte und ging direkt in ihr Haus und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dass Zed sie beobachtet hatte und ihr hinterher blickte, ist ihr wohl noch nicht einmal aufgefallen.

Zed wandte sich wieder seinem Arbeitstisch zu. Der Anblick hing ihm fast zum Halse hinaus. Schon seit Wochen tat er nichts anderes als an diesem vermaledeiten Tisch zu stehen und zu Sezieren, zu Kombinieren und Auszutüfteln. Durch den neuen und erfreulichen Zufluss an Material konnte er einen großen Fortschritt an seinen Ideen machen, aber das würde immer noch ein paar Tage dauern.

Auf dem Tisch lag nur ein Skagjungtier, mehr hatte er diesmal nicht haben wollen. Er hatte einige in seine Kühlung verstaut und den Rest zu einem sehr guten Mittagessen verarbeiten lassen.

Leicht entnervt schob er das Tier zurecht und begann mit den ersten Schnitten. Wenn er es jetzt machte, kännte so immerhin ein Teil der inneren Feuchtigkeit verdampfen und die Gedärme verdarben nicht so schnell.

Er setzte die ersten Schnitte an, als ein Motorengeräusch von der hinteren Seite der Ortschaft aus zu hören war und ihm bekannte Stimmen erklangen.

Durchgeschlafen hatte sie auch diesmal nicht.

Schüsse hier, Motorengeräusche da und immer wieder Stimmengewirr hatte sie immer wieder aufwachen und sich wieder umdrehen und einschlafen lassen.

Solange sie die Tür abgeschlossen hielt, konnte sie sich sicher sein, dass kaum einer das Häuschen für bewohnt halten würde, der nicht genauer hinsah.

Als die Stimmen allerdings eindeutig von dem Platz vor dem Haus gekommen waren, checkte sie schlaftrunken noch einmal nach, ob die Tür tatsächlich zu war und legte sich wieder hin.

Ihr Hirn war nicht in der Lage zu realisieren, dass die Stimmen ihr bekannt vorkamen und ehrlich gesagt war ihr das in dem Zustand auch denkbar egal.

Endgültig geweckt wurde sie von einem Anruf auf ihrem ECHO-Kommunikator. Vollkommen verpennt nahm Esther den Anruf an.

„Hm?"

„Hey, alles okay? Du verschläfst wieder das halbe Sonnenlicht. Komm bald bitte 'raus, ich hab gleich etwas für dich zu tun."

„Hrmpf..."

Aus dem Gerät klang ein Schmunzeln.

„Mädchen, wenn du dich mitten am Tag hinlegst, wirst du damit rechnen müssen, geweckt zu werden. Die Welt um dich ist wach, auch wenn du es nicht bist."

Esther war froh, dass er endlich auflegte. Sein geschäftiger Ton war kaum auszuhalten.

Irgendetwas, das sie selber nicht verstand, murmelnd, legte sie das Gerät zur Seite und drehte sich um, um doch noch etwas weiter zu schlafen. Sie stubste dabei den ebenfalls schlafenden Skag an, der ein paar leise, fast maulend klingende Töne von sich gab und sich dann doch an ihren Rücken ankuschelte und weiterschlief.

Für Esther war an Schlaf nur leider nicht mehr zu denken. Jetzt störte einfach alles: die unsauber aneinander angebrachten Bodenplatten, die ihr in die Seite drückten; das leise Schnarchen hinter ihr; die Streifen Sonnenlicht, die durch die offenen Fenster fielen; ihre eigene Kleidung, die ihr nicht nur mittlerweile noch weiter vom Leib hingen als zuvor, sondern auch noch elendig anfingen zu kratzen...

Als sich dann auch noch erneut die Stimmen draußen zu der Liste dazugesellten, riss ihr der Geduldsfaden.

Sie stand mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und einem Knurren auf, stürmte zur Tür, entriegelte und riss sie auf.

„VERDAMMT, DARF MAN HIER NICHTM-"

Schlagartig blieb sie stehen und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu dem Berg von einem Mann direkt vor ihr auf.

„-aaaaal?"

Bei ihrem Anblick wanderte ein breites Grinsen in ein Gesicht, das wie mit einem groben Meißel in Stein gehauen aussah.

„Hey Leute!"

Er drehte den Kopf in Richtung von Zeds Werkstatt, die für Esther aber noch nicht in Sichtweite war. Seine Stimme war rau und hatte etwas von dem Geräusch von grobem Sandpapier auf Holz. Sehr gut gelauntem, groben Sandpapier.

„Hier ist ja echt wer."

Er grinste sie immer noch breit an.

„Und dann auch noch ein echtes Püppchen!"

Bis dahin fiel Esther nichts weiter ein, als wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht mit offenem Mund hoch zu starren.

Erst als sich ihr Skag knurrend versuchte an ihr vorbei durch die Tür zu drücken, wachte sie aus ihrer Starre auf. Sie packte ihn sich schnell und drückte ihn an sich.

Der Mann, von dem sie sich sicher war, zu wissen wer das war, schien sich nicht viel um die Tatsache zu scheren, was sie da auf dem Arm hatte. Er erschien sogar noch erfreut darüber, denn sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Und 'n Hündchen hat sie auch noch!"

Bevor sie auch nur die Chance hatte ihre Stimme wieder zu finden, packte er sie links und rechts an den Schultern und trug sie wie einen Blumenkübel mit Pflanze vor sich her zur Werkstatt. Dort setzte er sie mit Rücken zum Raum hin ab.

„'Hündchen' würde ich das nicht nennen", hörte sie die vertraute Stimme Zeds hinter sich.

Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie zwei weitere Männer bei ihm stehen.

Einer war groß, schroh, trug Ledermaske, Ziegenbart und hatte ein Scharfschützengewehr geschultert. Der andere war dunkler, gut gebaut, wenn auch kleiner als der andere und hatte eine diszipliniere Haltung und eine SMG am Rücken. Beide sahen sie neugierig an.

Ihr dämmerte so langsam, dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung richtig lag, aber zum Glück ließ Zed sie sich nicht verplappern.

„Esther, das sind die Kammerjäger, von denen ich so oft geredet habe." Er stand seitlich an seinen Tisch gelehnt und tippte etwas auf sein ECHO-Bildschirm ein. Er blickte während des Sprechens nicht wirklich auf.

„ Und das 'Püppchen', Jungs, das ist Esther. Sie ist vor ein paar Tagen hier angekommen."

Der Dunkelhäutige kam lächelnd auf sie zu und streckte ihr die rechte Hand zu. Ohne groß nachzudenken ergriff sie diese aus reiner Gewohnheit und entblößte dabei das Paket in ihrem Arm.

„Mein Name ist Roland. Freut mich dich kennenz-"

Noch während er sprach, wanderten sowohl sein Blick als auch der seines langen Begleiters hinunter und aus freundlicher Neugier wurde ungläubige Vorsicht.

„Mujera loca, ist das ein Skag?!"

Der Mann mit der Ledermaske sprach das aus, was ganz offensichtlich beiden durch den Kopf ging.

Erschrocken riss Esther ihre Hand aus Rolans Griff, der immer noch auf den Kleinen starrte und drückte das Wesen schützend leicht an sich.

Es gab einen protestierenden Laut von sich und schien sich befreien zu wollen.

Esthers Gedanken rasten. Die Männer vor ihr zögerten kaum zu töten und der Riese hinter ihr könnte aus ihrem Kleinen schneller Skagmatsch machen als sie reagieren. Was sollte sie jetzt tun?

Aber erneut nahm Zed ihr die Entscheidung ab.

„Ja, das ist ein Skag. Esther hat mir Skags zu Forschungszwecken besorgt.", Er sah endgültig von seinem Gerät auf, immer noch an den Tisch gelehnt. „Sie musste ihn irgendwo in den Jungtierbauten aufgegabelt haben. War zu jung für meine Zwecke und hergeben wollte sie ihn sowieso nicht."

„Und warum kaut er ihr nicht den Arm ab?"

Viel konnte man hinter der Maske des Jägers nicht erkennen, aber der Stimme nach hatte ihn die Neugier gepackt. Er machte ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, sodass er direkt neben Roland stand.

„Prägephase. Kannte noch kein Freun-"

Während sich der zweite Mann Esther genähert hatte, war der Skag in ihren Armen verdächtig ruhig geworden. Das hielt allerdings nur bis sich der Schrohe bei Zeds erstem Satz vorbeugte.

Kaum war er auf Augenhöhe mit dem Tier, spürte Esther wie sich jeder Muskel in dem kleinen Körper anspannte. Weder sie noch einer der Männer konnte rechtzeitig reagieren, als es ihrem Griff entwischte und durch durch Beine des Beine des Hünen hinter ihr hindurch zurück ins Haus rannte.

„Nein!", rief sie noch und versuchte noch nachzugreifen, konnte dann aber nur noch der Staubwolke hinterher schauen. „Ach, verdammt..." Seufzend drehte sie sich zurück zu den Männern um, die immer noch in Richtung des Hauses starrten.

Wie knapp die Aktion war, konnte sie daran sehen, dass Roland vor ihr die Hand am Griff seiner SMG und der Jäger ein Klinge halb aus der Messerscheide an seinem Rücken gezogen hatte.

Sie seuftze leite und überlegte.

Diese Männer konnten die größte Hilfe und Rettung sein...oder die größte Gefahr. Von dem aus zu urteilen, was sie von dem, was alles passieren wird, weiß, kann sie es aber kein Stück gebrauchen, wenn sie ihr oder etwas, das mit ihr zu tun hat, gegenüber negativ eingestellt sind.

„Er...sie...ach, ich weiß noch nicht, was genau es ist...aber es wird keinem etwas antun. Ich schlafe sogar im gleichen Raum mit ihm, es ist zahm."

„Das wollte ich eben sagen. Esther hat den Kleinen in seiner Prägephase erwischt. Da lernen sie, wer Freund und Feind ist. Wer Futter ist und mit wem man spielen darf. Und was das Geschlecht angeht: Es ist ein Er. Das sieht man an den Rückenschuppen."

Zed war zu einem seiner Regale hinüber gegangen und nahm ein Päckchen raus. Er reichte es Roland, der sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Das ist für Helena Pierce in New Haven. Und Esther nehmt Ihr bitte mit."

„WAS?!"

Zed drehte sich zu der jungen Frau um, die sich sichtlich versteift hatte und zu einem Widerspruch ansetzen wollte.

„Du hast mir hier gute Hilfe geleistet. Danke dafür. In New Haven habe ich eine Praxis, die brach liegt, seitdem ich nicht mehr da war,. Ich möchte, dass du sie in Schuss bringst, bis ich es mal einrichten kann, vorbei zu kommen."

Roland war inzwischend mit dem Päckchen aus der Werkstatt und außer Sicht gegangen, nicht ohne einen neugierigen Blick nach hinten.

Zed antwortete ihre Frage nicht direkt, sondern hob einen schweren Metallwerkzeugkasten hoch, der direkt neben dem Arbeitstisch stand.

„Helena Pierce ist in New Haven diejenige, die das Sagen hat. Sie sorgt dort für Ordnung. Das Päckchen für sie beinhaltet auch einen Brief in dem ich ihr sowohl deinen Zweck als auch deine tierische Begleitung erklärt habe. Das hier," er drückte ihr den Kasten in die Arme, den sie nur ächtzend und mit Müh und Not halten konnte, „ wirst du brauchen."

Esther hörte den Hünen hinter sich kurz auflachen und sah dann nur eine große Hand in Sicht kommen, die ihr den Kasten abnahm.

Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, was los war. Sie war kaum ein paar Pandoratage da – gut, in Erdenzeit waren es schon Wochen – und schon schickte Zed sie einfach weg?

Nur am Rand bekam sie mit, wie Zed den Jäger bat, mit ihr außerhalb des Ortes zu warten, bis dass Pierce ihr OK gäbe.

„Warum?"

Beide Männer drehten sich zu ihr um.

„Warum willst du, dass ich hier weg gehe?"

Zed wandte sich ihr zu und lächelte sie über den Mundschutz hinweg an.

„Ich habe ein paar gefährlichere Experimente vor, bei denen ich nicht möchte, dass du etwas abbekommst. Außerdem haben wir immer öfter Banditenbesuch hier, das weißt du. Denkst du, ich habe nicht bemerkt, wie du dich übergeben musstest, nachdem du bei dem letzten Vorfall einem das Hirn rausgeschossen hast?"

Er kam einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Deine Kampferfahrungen beschränken sich auf die letzten Tage und du zögerst auf Menschen zu schießen. Hier bist du auf Dauer nicht sicher."

„Auf Pandora ist man nirgends sicher.", warf der Jäger ein und stellte sich mit einem schiefen Lächeln neben Esther. „ Aber soweit hat er Recht, chica. Du bist ein hübsches Ding und Frauen sind hier sowieso Mangelware. Was glaubst du, was die mit dir anstellen, wenn die dich erwischen? Zed ist hier der Einzige, der jemanden halbwegs zusammenflicken kann. Er hat für die Psychos da draußen immerhin noch einen Wert. Gut für ihn, denn er könnte noch nicht mal seinen eigenen Arsch retten, wenn was ist. Von deinem gleich mit ganz zu schweigen..."

Er legte ihr behutsam eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wir können zwar nicht garantieren, dass wir heile in New Haven ankommen, aber es ist immer noch besser für dich als hier zu bleiben."

Esther nickte langsam. Es war schon einleuchtend. Es tat nur recht weh gesagt zu bekommen, dass man ja irgendwie nutzlos war. Auch wenn es wahr war.

„Dann...packe ich besser meine Sachen."

Sie ließ die beiden Männer stehen und ging zu ihrem Haus hinüber, dass sie nun dann doch verlassen musste.

Auf dem Weg kamen ihr Roland und Brick, an dessen Namen sie sich wieder erinnern konnte, entgegen.

„Sascha!", brüllte ihr der Riese entgegen und erntete dafür nur einen verwirrten Blick.

„Was bitte?"

„Kannst den Skag Sascha nennen. Passt für beides, egal was er ist."

„Hm.", Esther musste unwillkürlich grinsen, weil Brick sich tatsächlich Gedanken über einen Namen gemacht hatte. „Mal schaun, ob er's mag."

Die Frau ging raus und Roland und Brick kamen zurück.

„Ich fahre." röhrte Brick schon in dem Moment, in dem sie reinkamen.

„Nein." kam Rolands prompte Antwort und Mordecai winkte ab.

„Keiner von uns wird bei dir mitfahren wollen, compadre, du fährst wie ein Kreisel-Ant auf Speed. Erst recht kommt die Kleine nicht bei dir mit."

„Nein, du fährst mit mir. Esther fährt bei Mordecai mit."

„Als ob der besser fährt...", kam schmollend von dem Riesen.

„Also, ihr habt verstanden, was zu tun ist?"

Roland nickte, aber Mordecai war nicht ganz zufrieden.

„Wie bist du eigentlich an die Kleine gekommen? Kämpfen kann sie nicht, kommt also eher nicht von hier. Und verwandt ist sie auch nicht mir dir, denke ich."

„Nein, nein, das ist sie nicht." Zed hatte sich wieder hinter seinen Arbeitstisch begeben und legte Werkzeug parat. „Ich weiß nicht, wie sie herkam. Sie stand plötzlich am Eingang hier, total verwirrt. Bin sowieso sehr fasziniert davon, wie gut die hier klarkommt."

Im Augenwinkel sah Mordecai, wie Roland sich an ein Regal lehnte, bevor nun auch er fragte: „Inwiefern?"

„Orientierungslos. Ahnungslos. Ich glaube, sie wusste anfangs noch nicht mal auf welchem Planeten sie sich befindet...Aber sie ist doch sehr anpassungsfähig und hat handwerklich was drauf. Sie ist nicht ganz so unfähig, wie ich sie dargestellt habe...Aber ich will sie lieber in New Haven wissen."  
Mordecai blickte im die Ecke um abzuchecken, ob Esther bereits rauskam, bevor er die Frage stellte, die ihn eher interessierte: „Traust du ihr?"

Nun ließ Zed sein Werkzeug doch sinken und blickte den Jäger nachdenklich an.

„Es gibt zwei Sorten Feinde. Die, die dich sofort auf Sichtkontakt killen wollen und die, die es langsam und hinterrücks machen. Ich lebe noch, also kann ich Sorte 1 bei ihr ausschließen. Ob sie Sorte 2 ist, muss sich wohl zeigen. Ich kann sie ganz gut gebrauchen und sie erscheint mir auch soweit recht ehrlich...also...fürst Erste: Ja."

Esthers Stimme ließ die Männer aufmerken und aus der Werkstatt gucken.

„Komm, jetzt sei kein sturer Esel hier, Sascha...wenn du nicht von selber kommst, werd' ich dich tragen!"

Von der Seite hörte Mordecai ein erfreutes „Ha!", bevor sich die Gruppe kurz ansah und sich in Richtung der offenen Tür aufmachen.

Wenige Schritte entfernt konnten sie dann ein protestierendes Kläffen hören und Esther kam raus.

An einer Schulter hing ein großer Rucksack, aus dem noch gefüllte Wasserflaschen schauten, an der anderen Schulter eine Incendiary-Sniper und am Gürtel baumelte ein Revolver in einem recht improvisiert aussehendem Holster. Den Skag trug sie wie ein Kind einen zu großen Teddy vor sich weg.

Die Ausrüstung ließ Mordecai schmunzeln. Er konnte Menschen, die nicht auf sich aufpassen konnten und die andere dafür brauchten, nicht ab und die Kleine hatte mit dem ersten Eindruck des kleinen Prinzesschen, das eskortiert werden musste, einen hübschen Minuspunkt bei ihm bekommen. Aber ihre Aufmachung sagte deutlich: _Ich lasse mich nicht unterkriegen!_ Und das gibt schonmal Pluspunkte.

Mordecai ließ sich innerhalb der Gruppe etwas zurückfallen und schlenderte hinterher.

_Nun da die Zugänge frei sind, sollte die Strecke zu New Haven kein Problem darstellen. Wir müssten bei Sonneuntergang da sein._

Vor ihm packte Esther ihre Sachen und den zappelnden Skag in den Schützenplatz einer ihrer Outrunner. Während Roland ihr selber noch in den hinein half, setzte Mordecai sich hinters Steuer, nur um das Gesicht direkt in den warmen Atem hinter sich zu drehen. Sascha lehnte sich direkt hinter ihm mit den Vorderpfoten an der Reling des Schützenturms und sah sich neugierig um. Mordecai schob das Tier zur Seite und stubste Esther, die versuchte sich Platz zu machen, am Knie an.

„Übrigens...Der Fleischklops da hinten ist Brick und mein Name ist Mordecai."

Die junge Frau schenkte ihm ein sehr hübsches Lächeln, bevor ihr der hibbelige Skag auf den Schoß sprang. Zwischen den Versuchen das Tier wieder in den Fußraum ihres Sitzes zu bekommen, antwortete sie ihm und erwiederte Mordecais amüsiertes Grinsen.

„Freut- Nghph...Freut mich echt euch kennen zu lernen. Jetzt bleib doch-...Mann!"

Der Skag wand sich immer wieder aus ihrem Griff und lehnte sich wieder mit dem Oberkörper an und zum Teil oder über die Reling, neugierig und offensichtlich doch begeistert über das neue Umfeld und die neue Gesellschaft.

Und er blieb nicht ganz alleine.

Mit einem begrüßenden Kreischen landete Bloodwing auf der Reling, genau vor Esther und neben dem Skag. Mordecai war sich sicher, dass, wenn man bei Skags Gesichtsausdrucke erkennen könnte, Sascha und Esther, beide, gleich doof geschaut hätten. Es brauchte aber auch nur einen kurzen Moment, damit aus dem kurzen Schreck ein gegenseitiges Interesse wurde. Während sich die beiden Tiere ausführlich beschnupperten, sah man in Esthers Augen pure Begeisterung.

Ihre Bemerkung „Das ist ja in Echt eine richtige Schönheit." ging bei Mordecai nicht ohne ein Fragezeichen vorbei, auch wenn ihre Bewunderung ihn freute und Bloodwing sich verzückt und eitel vor ihr aufplusterte. Was sie aber mit 'in Echt' meinte, konnte er nicht fragen, denn Roland fuhr los.


End file.
